familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chiacchio (surname) (.it)
ORIGINE DEL COGNOME: Cognome di origini incerte e diffuso in Campania, soprattutto a Grumo Nevano, ma anche a Frattamaggiore, Casandrino e Cardito e nel vicino casertano a Carinaro, Sant’Arpino, Teano, presenta anche un ceppo lucano ai confini con il cosentino, a Lauria ed Episcopia nel potentino, a Roma, Guidonia, Monterotondo e in Abruzzo a Vasto. Forse deriva da un soprannome originato da una variante del vocabolo napoletano "chiachiello", cioè "uomo infantile, falso, poco serio, mancatore di parola". Si può anche ipotizzare una sorta di contrazione del nome franco Childerico, ma non si può del tutto escludere una connessione con il nome celtico, germanico Kiach o con una forma aferetica famigliare del nome Francesco. La famiglia Chiacchio a Frattamaggiore era annoverata tra le famiglie nobili. MAGGIORI COMUNI DI DIFFUSIONE: *74 GRUMO NEVANO (NA) *31 LAURIA (PZ) *26 NAPOLI (NA) *21 VASTO (CH) *16 FRATTAMAGGIORE (NA) *15 EPISCOPIA (PZ) *15 TEANO (CE) *14 ROMA (RM) *14 SANT'ARPINO (CE) *7 CARINARO (CE) *7 CASTELLAMMARE DI STABIA (NA) *7 SAPRI (SA) *6 GUIDONIA MONTECELIO (RM) *6 MADDALONI (CE) *5 CASANDRINO (NA) *5 SPARANISE (CE) *5 TORINO (TO) *4 AVERSA (CE) *4 CARDITO (NA) *4 CRISPANO (NA) *4 GIUGLIANO IN CAMPANIA (NA) *4 GRAZZANISE (CE) *4 MILANO (MI) *4 NOLA (NA) *4 PARMA (PR) *4 PASTORANO (CE) *4 PIGNATARO MAGGIORE (CE) *4 SARNO (SA) *4 TEVEROLA (CE) *3 AFRAGOLA (NA) *3 ANCONA (AN) *3 ARZANO (NA) *3 BOLOGNA (BO) *3 CAIVANO (NA) *3 CASERTA (CE) *3 CECCANO (FR) *3 COLLI DEL TRONTO (AP) *3 CUPELLO (CH) *3 FIRENZE (FI) *3 FRATTAMINORE (NA) *3 GRAGNANO (NA) *3 ITRI (LT) *3 L'AQUILA (AQ) *3 LAINO BORGO (CS) *3 LONATE POZZOLO (VA) *3 MONTEROTONDO (RM) *3 NEMOLI (PZ) *3 ORTA DI ATELLA (CE) *3 ROCCA PRIORA (RM) *3 SAN BUONO (CH) *3 SAN GIOVANNI A PIRO (SA) *3 SANT'ANTIMO (NA) *3 SANTA MARIA CAPUA VETERE (CE) *3 STRIANO (NA) *3 TORRE ANNUNZIATA (NA) *3 VICO EQUENSE (NA) *3 VOLLA (NA) *2 ACERRA (NA) *2 ALBA (CN) *2 ALBANO LAZIALE (RM) *2 BOSCOREALE (NA) *2 BRESCELLO (RE) *2 BRESSANONE (BZ) *2 BUSCATE (MI) *2 CAMPOSANO (NA) *2 CAPRI (NA) *2 CAPUA (CE) *2 CASAL DI PRINCIPE (CE) *2 CASALNUOVO DI NAPOLI (NA) *2 CASORIA (NA) *2 CASTEL SAN GIOVANNI (PC) *2 CASTELLUCCIO INFERIORE (PZ) *2 CASTIGLIONE DEL LAGO (PG) *2 CASTROVILARI (CS) *2 CATANIA (CT) *2 CIAMPINO (RM) *2 CIVITAVECCHIA (RM) *2 FIORANO MODENESE (MO) *2 FORLI' (FC) *2 GEMONIO (VA) *2 IMPRUNETA (FI) *2 LADISPOLI (RM) *2 LAGONEGRO (PZ) *2 LATRONICO (PZ) *2 LETOJANNI (ME) *2 MACHERIO (MB) *2 MAGLIE (LE) *2 MAGNAGO (MI) *2 MARCIANISE (CE) *2 MASSA LUBRENSE (NA) *2 MATERA (MT) *2 MEOLO (VE) *2 META (NA) *2 MODENA (MO) *2 MONDRAGONE (CE) *2 MONTE SAN GIOVANNI CAMPANO (FR) *2 MONZA (MB) *2 NEMI (RM) *2 NETTUNO (RM) *2 NOCERA SUPERIORE (SA) *2 ODERZO (TV) *2 OTRANTO (LE) *2 PESARO (PE) *2 POMIGLIANO D'ARCO (NA) *2 POTENZA (PZ) *2 PRATO (PO) *2 QUALIANO (NA) *2 QUARTO (NA) *2 REGGIO EMILIA (RE) *2 ROCCAGLORIOSA (SA) *2 ROCCARASO (AQ) *2 ROTONDA (PZ) *2 SAN BENEDETTO DEL TRONTO (AP) *2 SAN GIORGIO A CREMANO (NA) *2 SAN GIORGIO PIACENTINO (PC) *2 SAN GIORGIO SUL LEGNANO (MI) *2 SAN GIULIANO MILANESE (MI) *2 SAN SALVO (CH) *2 SARZANA (SP) *2 SASSUOLO (MO) *2 SOPRANA (BI) *2 SPIGNO SATURNIA (LT) *2 TRENTOLA DUCENTA (CE) *2 TRIESTE (TS) *2 UTA (CA) *2 VADO LIGURE (SV) *2 VALDUGGIA (VC) *2 VARALLO (VC) *2 VILLA GUARDIA (CO) Individuals with that surname but no separate page :(List them here; someone can create pages when there's enough detail) Voci correlate :(other relevant pages on Familypedia) Collegamenti esterni :(relevant pages on other sites) * *http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Chiacchio Category:Surname articles